Who To Trust
by Flaming Crow
Summary: We all know that there are only a handful of Night Furies left. But what happens when a moody and arrogant Night Fury flies to Berk seeking haven? Summary sucks. Stormfly friendship and Toothless love/hate relationship. Characters might be a bit OCC. La de da! Rated T for sort of intense violence (depends if you are squemish or not)
1. Chapter 1

**So, second fanfic ever and first fanfic thats not a one-shot. Some chapters will be long, some will be short.**

I flap my wings frantically to get away from the big Night Fury's territory. He flies after me, roaring and snarling. I had gone in his territory in search of food, but he found me when my prey screeched. Now, this guy wouldn't just let me go, would he? No, he just had to bite my shoulder and make things get worse.

The Night Fury curses from behind me and I fly faster. Suddenly, I feel something hot burn my tail and I crash on the ground. He had shot me with a fireball!

Groaning, I pick myself up and turn around to face him. He lands noisily and stalks forward, his broad shoulders and white teeth glinting in the moonlight.

"Think you can just stroll in and out of my territory, don't you?" The Night Fury snarls. I bare my teeth and growl.

"This doesn't have to get any worse."

He laughs, "And why not?" I raise my hackles and snarl, "We don't need to kill each other when Night Furies are scarce enough. There are few of our kind left, and I don't know about you but I wouldn't like us to go extinct."

The other Night Fury thinks about it for a second, then lashes out and rakes his claws across my face. I yowl in pain as he snarls, "Just get out of here."

I bare my teeth one more time before turning around and taking off. "And don't come back!" he roars.

Yes, I am a Night Fury. Not all of us are pitch black, though. I have strange purple markings on my head and down my spine. Unlike most female Night Furies, I prefer fight to flight. But I know when to flee, if I ever have to.

My mother taught my siblings and I how to survive, like all dragon mothers. But she was different. She was very strict and said only the toughest could survive. We were always on the move. Whenever one of us got caught in something or was somehow delaying us, she would tell us to leave them and keep on moving. Sometimes they caught up, but most of the time I never saw them again.

She seemed to particularly like me, for some reason. She kept telling me how I had my father's strength and fierceness. I was the last one of my siblings to survive and by then I was, well, hard-core.

Then, one day, my mother left me. I don't know where she went, but I knew that I had to do two things; leave the den and survive. So I did.

My wounds hurt, but as I begin to fly over the ocean, they stop bleeding. Sighing, I try to figure out where to go. There are many islands, but most are occupied by other dragons and I wouldn't like to mess with different species.

The sun starts to peek over the horizon and I fly faster. My wings are sore from flying all night and I'm slowly starting to lose altitude. I have to find a place to rest and heal my wounds.

Narrowing my eyes, I see a fairly large island up ahead. As I fly closer, I see a Viking village on one side of the island. Good, there won't be any dragons here. Tilting my wing, I make wide circles over the other side of the island, which is a forest, and close in. Soon, I land gracefully in a closed cove with a lake in the center.

Too tired to care where I am, I wearily stumble under a tree and fall asleep, tail over nose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I was going to post this tomorrow but my story got viewed/favorited/followed pretty fast so I did it today. This chapter is a bit longer than the first. Enjoy!**

"We're nearing the cove where I met Toothless." My ears perk up at the faint sound of human voices and I wake up. I slept till noon and the sun is high in the sky. I hear footsteps on top of the cove and pretend to be asleep.

"What if it isn't even a Night Fury?" One human asks.

"My dad said he saw a black dragon landing in the forest in the morning. What else would it be?"

The footsteps stop suddenly and I assume they are at the edge of the cove. Peeking an eye open, I see six Vikings peering over the edge and staring at me excitedly. I quickly close my eye.

"There it is." A Viking says. Another one says in a light voice, "It's a female. Defiantly a Night Fury. I assume the markings are natural for Night Furies."

"Now what?" A she-human asks. Suddenly, I sense other dragons and tense up. "Well, we don't want to startle her."

"I'll go. Toothless stay here unless I call you." Toothless? I hear footsteps landing roughly and I open my eyes fully. The skinny Viking with brown hair is now in the cove with his friends watching him anxiously.

He walks towards me slowly, "Hey there, girl." I lift my head and snarl a bit. He stops, then starts edging towards me while talking in a soothing voice. "I don't want to hurt you, I just want to be friends."

I get up and walk away, not wanting to get too close. Sitting on a flat rock, I casually start preening my wings. The Viking gets closer and stretches out his hand. Instantly, I flatten my ears and hiss. His friends call to him and he backs away quickly.

Growling, I flap my wings and fly to the top of the ravine, back to ground level. The human grumbles something and I walk into the forest. I hear the other Vikings walking around in the forest and speed up a bit.

The sense of dragons becomes even stronger and I look around. Suddenly, a Monstrous Nightmare appears in front of me and roars. I yelp in surprise and try to take off only to see a Hideous Zippleback above me.

"I said don't scare her!" the Viking from the cove runs towards me and shouts at the dragons. Then I realize that there are humans riding them. Two more appear and I snarl at them as they surround me.

"Hey at least she's not going anywhere." The Viking on the Monstrous Nightmare says. The brown haired Viking sighs and I crouch low to the ground, ready to fight. He looks at me and I snarl. "We should let Toothless try to calm her down. She's clearly feral and won't let us touch her any time soon."

I narrow my eyes. Who is this Toothless? The Viking calls out and suddenly a Night Fury bursts through the trees and stops next to the Viking, looking at me closely.

Remembering my last encounter with a male Night Fury, I raise my hackles and growl. The Night Fury seems a bit surprised but then nudges his rider. The boy looks at his friends on their dragons and tells them to give me space. They obey him and I relax a bit, only a bit.

The other Night Fury walks towards me cautiously, "Are you a Night Fury?"

I roll my eyes, "What do you think?" I snarl. He ignores my rudeness and says, "Look, we don't want to hurt you. We just want to help."

I flatten my ears, "I don't need your help." I turn around and start to walk away. He jumps in front of me and says, "Well, seeing your wounds it looks like you do need help. What happened anyways?"

"Male Night Fury attack." I say sassily, "Any questions?"

The Night Fury looks a bit taken aback. "There's more of us?" he asks. I turn my head and look away, "Only a few. And typically aggressive."

He stays quiet and I take a step away. After a few moments I turn and begin to walk away, only to be stopped once again by him. I growl in frustration.

"Toothless, take it easy on her." His rider says.

I look back at 'Toothless', "Toothless, huh? I'm guessing he gave you that name."

Toothless nods, "Yeah. What's your name?" That takes me by surprise. I've never told anyone my name because, well, nobody's asked. I hesitate, "Um… I think it was Kaida."

Toothless tilts his head, "You're not sure?"

"Nobody asks for my name. I live a solitary life and so do the others."

"Right," he pauses, then asks casually, "So Kaida, where are you going?"

I blink. Where _am_ I going? "Uh, to the forest, I guess." I say lamely. Toothless perks up a bit and asks, "Do you want to come with us? My rider, Hiccup, and his friends will heal you and we have space for you to sleep in." I take a step back and lift my chin.

"Why do you trust them?" I ask, glaring at the Vikings, "I thought dragons and Vikings were enemies." Toothless turns around and shows me his tail, which has a fake flap to replace a missing one. I let out a small gasp, but quickly cover it up and look at him. "Hiccup saved me. Without him, I would never be able to fly and everybody would still be at war."

I hesitate. It's risky to go with him, but where else do I have to go? And they would heal my wounds. Thinking about it brings back the pain my wounds and I wince. Looking back up at Toothless, who is watching me, I sigh, "Alright, I'll go."

His face lights up, "Great!" he turns around and bounces back to Hiccup. Hiccup pats his head, and then walks towards me with a hand outstretched. I let him put his hand against my head, but I keep my eyes open, just in case. We stay like that for about three second before I quickly pull away. I don't fully trust him yet. Hiccup looks a bit disappointed that I pulled away so quickly but shakes it off and climbs onto Toothless.

"We should walk so she doesn't hurt herself more." Hiccup says and the other dragons start walking. Toothless nudges me and I give a light, warning growl before following the others.

The Deadly Nadder looks at me and introduces herself, "I'm Stormfly." I nod politely and grunt, "Kaida." Stormfly nudges the Monstrous Nightmare, who looks like he was daydreaming, and he says, "I'm Hookfang. These are Meatlug," he nods towards the Gronckle, "Belch, and Barf." The Hideous Zippleback heads look at me and give a dragon smile.

I introduce myself and the dragons give the names of their riders. I look at them distrustingly and Stormfly says, "They aren't that bad, really. A bit full of themselves and silly, but they're loyal and kind. You'll see."

I stay quiet. I like Stormfly. She's nice, but underneath it all I can see that she's tough and strong.

Soon, we reach the village and I stop before we enter. The houses loom over me and there are an awful lot of Vikings and dragons. Toothless looks at me and walks to me, without Hiccup. "It's okay." he says, "We'll heal you and you'll soon get used to all this."

I look at him for a moment then nod and we walk in together


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all of the reviews! This chapter is a short one, but they will get longer. **

We follow Hiccup as he walks towards a large, burly Viking in front of a big house. The dragons and Vikings in the village give me strange looks, which are returned with a challenging glare, but continue with their daily chores and activities.

"Dad," Hiccup says when we reach the Viking, "we found the dragon. You were right. She is a Night Fury."

"And not a bad looking one either, Stoick." Another Viking joins the conversation. Stoick turns to him and says, "You might change your mind, Gobber."

He takes a step towards me and stretches out his hand to touch me. I hesitate, then let him briefly place his hand on my head before pulling away quickly. "Yeah, she needs to adjust to people and… other dragons." Hiccup says somewhat nervously.

Stoick nods, "How 'bout you take her inside and heal her? She might be a little less feral after that." Hiccup smiles and leads Toothless and me inside the house. But not before I hear Gobber say to Stoick, "Hopefully we'll have a few young Night Furies on Berk soon."

I stop dead in my tracks, causing Toothless to bump into me. _What did he just say? _"What's wrong?" Toothless asks. I shake my head and walk on. Is that why they brought me here? Nuh uh, buddy. It ain't happenin'.

We soon enter a room filled with sketches of Toothless and books. Hiccup leads me to some sort of nest/bed thing and has me lay down on it.

"Toothless," he says, turning to his dragon, "make sure the wounds are clean while I find some bandages." He walks out of the room and Toothless turns to me. Before he can make a move towards me I snarl, "I can do it myself."

He looks a bit hurt but I ignore it and lick my shoulder wound. After a few licks the pain eases and I sigh. Then I lick my paw and wipe it over the scratch on my face. Soon, all of the wounds are clean and Hiccup returns with bandages.

"Here," he says as he kneels in front of me, "the medicine on these might sting a little bit at first." Carefully, Hiccup wraps up my shoulder in bandages and then my tail burn, after putting some medicine. I wince a bit at the sting of the medicine but it soon eases. Then, he takes some cream and wipes my head scratch. "I can't put any bandages here, girl. By the way, we need to name you."

I look up at him. Name me? Can't they just call me dragon? Hiccup looks at me up and down, then says, "How about Raven? Do you like 'Raven'?" he asks Toothless.

Toothless nudges him and makes a noise as if to say 'yes'. Hiccup nods, "Raven it is. Let's go get us some dinner."

I get up and follow him and Toothless. Raven? Do I even look like one? That question is answered when I pass by a puddle outside. I do kinda look like the dark bird. Toothless looks back at me in front of the puddle, "You okay?"

"Raven," I murmur, then trot up to Toothless and say, "I kinda like it."

He seems relieved that I'm acting a bit happier and less moody. "So should I call you that from now on?" Toothless asks. I look down as we walk. The name 'Kaida' is the last thing I have of my mother. My family. My past. I glance up and Toothless and nod. Time to put the past behind me.

**Lol. Hakuna Matata**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Freedom of the Eagle, Proud2beMexican, and jonnylee619 for reviewing/favoriting/following!**

Quietly, I lift my head to see if Hiccup or Toothless are awake. They aren't. Good.

Silently, I get up and slink out of the window. From there I climb onto the roof and lay down on the top. "Much better." I sigh. I couldn't sleep inside the house; I have to be out under the stars.

I rest my head on my paws and let the wind whistle around me. Finally, I close my eyes and fall asleep.

_Morning_

"Raven!"

Groaning, I get up and stretch. Why are they looking for me now?

"Raven!"

"What?" I ask rudely as I peer over the edge of the roof, clearly annoyed. Hiccup and Toothless look up at me and let out a sigh of relief. "What are you doing on the roof, girl?" Hiccup asks and I jump down. So much for the Raven name.

"We thought you left." Toothless says. I shrug. "If I did I wouldn't be able to take the bandages off." I say teasingly. Hiccup leads us over to some shack thing and grabs something, then says we're going to the Dragon Academy. "What's that?" I ask Toothless. "It's where we're trained. Sometimes it's for battle and other times it's for daily stuff."

"Huh." I nod and we soon reach the arena. The others are already there, preparing for the lesson. Astrid looks up, "Good, you're here."

"We should start with Raven." Hiccup says once we've settled in. I look up as Astrid walks towards me with her hand stretched out. Toothless nudges me and I hesitate. Humans are so weird… and crazy. Chuckling a bit, I let her and the others touch me.

_A few minutes later_

"Just wear the saddle!" I leap out of the way as Hiccup tries to put the thing on me. "We need to be able to ride you."

I prance around with Hiccup running behind me with the saddle. Not letting him get it on my back, I dance out of the way whenever he gets close. Toothless and the gang watch in amusement as Hiccup fails over and over to get the saddle on me. Finally, Toothless walks up and says, "Okay, enough, Raven. Just wear the saddle, its not that bad."

Being the stubborn, prickly dragon that I am, I yowl, "I do what I want!" Suddenly, Hookfang trips me with his long tail and Hiccup has enough time to catch up and put the saddle on me.

"Hookfang!" I growl when Hiccup is done. Hookfang looks at me smugly as Snotlout gets on him. Suddenly, I feel something heavy on my back. Whipping my head around I see Hiccup riding me. Something clicks inside me and I start bucking, trying to shake him off. "Woah, woah! Raven, stop!" Hiccup yells as he tries to hang on. "Get off me!" I yowl, which, of course, he doesn't understand.

"Raven, slow down!" Toothless roars, "It's okay, just let him ride you." Breathing heavily, I slow down a bit and with one last buck, I throw Hiccup off. He lands roughly and his friends are immediately at his side.

"That was cool." Tuffnut says.

"I call next ride." His twin, Ruffnut, says.

_Later_

Eventually, I let them ride me. Though I'm not saying I'm comfortable with it yet. I feel… controlled when they ride me. It's not natural or free. But, the other dragons kept complaining so I just let Ruffnut ride me as we flew around Berk for 'flight training'. Tuffnut had a little trouble riding Belch and Spark by himself but he got the hang of it.

I talked to the other dragons a lot and we soon became friends. Especially Stormfly and I. She's surprisingly easy to talk to and we both seem to like each other.

Soon, the sun begins to set and we head home after a long day of training. Wait, did I just say home? I stop in my tracks, but then keep walking slowly to follow Toothless and Hiccup back into the house. Is this my home? I don't think I'll be staying here for long. I never said I would.

"You look like something's on your mind." Toothless interrupts my thoughts. He had dropped behind and is now walking beside me. "So?" I say rudely. He stares at me blankly and I sigh, "All of this is so different. Its strange."

"That's what I thought at first, too. But you'll get used to it." Toothless says reassuringly. I pull my ears back and say, "I never said I'd stay here forever." His face falls and is replaced with utter disappointment. Why does he look so sad?

"Oh… right." He looks ahead and I give him a strange look.

After we eat, I walk outside. At Toothless's questioning look, I say, "I'm going to sleep outside again." He nods and goes into Hiccup's room.

Immediately I dash off in search of Stormfly. I remember passing by Astrid's house on the way back from the Academy. So if I just retrace my steps I can- ah ha!

Stormfly lifts her head up and looks at me in surprise, "Ka- Raven, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." I say, sitting beside the Deadly Nadder. I curl my tail neatly over my paws before beginning, "So, earlier when Toothless, Hiccup and I were walking back to the house, he said that I would get used to all this. Ya know, the people and the houses and stuff." She nods and I continue, "And then I said that I never said I would stay here forever." She looks a bit sad at this but then covers it up, "And after I said that he looked totally depressed and miserable. He acted all quiet after that."

Stormfly looks at me and says, "Well, obviously he's sad that you're leaving because you're probably the only Night Fury he's known other than his family." I look at my paws as she continues, "He wouldn't want you to leave so quickly. Also, I think he feels like he needs to protect you."

I straighten up, "I can protect myself. I don't need help with that."

Stormfly gives me 'seriously?' look and says, "Raven, he's a male. They think us females need to be protected because we're," she pauses and says dramatically, "oh so soft and fragile."

I laugh and let my thoughts be clear. It's good to have a friend like Stormfly. I know I don't want to leave her so quickly. Besides, I never said I wouldn't stay.

"Thanks Stormfly," I say, getting up and stretching, "I'll leave you in peace."

"Night, Raven." She calls as I walk away.

"Night, Stormy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to my faithful readers, including Freedom of the Eagle. Enjoy and Review!**

I decide to stay for a while. Everyday, we go to training and even have a little fun now and then. Soon, days turn into weeks, and weeks into months.

I've been here for about two months and a half. Though I still have my stubborn, proud, and prickly manner, I lighten up on the attitude towards Toothless and the Vikings. Speaking of Toothless, he seems happy that I've stayed for so long. But every now and then, I simply stare out into the wilderness, remembering my old, free life.

Usually when that happens, Stormfly or one of the other dragons comes and distracts me with something else. I can tell they want me to forget about my past life. And I do try, but it's not so easy.

Now, the gang and I are patrolling Berk's skies. Nobody has to ride me because they know I'll just follow anyways.

"Snotlout, you take Ruff, Tuff, and Fishlegs and patrol the east side," Hiccup says, "Astrid, Raven, and I will take the other side."

They obey him and veer off, away from the group. We fly towards the west side of Berk in V formation, Toothless and Hiccup in the front.

Nothing abnormal comes along as we patrol. Soon, we've patrolled our share and are about to meet up with the others when a roar stops us. Whirling around, I see two Thunderdrums and a Whispering Death. I shudder as the Whispering Death burrows into the ground. Those dragons freak me out.

"Rogue dragons." Hiccup declares. I turn around to face him. "We need to drive them off!" Astrid yells. She's about to fly over to them, when Hiccup raises his hand, "No! We can train them."

"Are you crazy? That Whispering Death looks like he wants to kill. It's too dangerous to try." Astrid yells back. As they continue to argue, I turn towards the east and roar at the top of my lungs, "HOOKFANG! BRING THE OTHERS OVER HERE, WE HAVE A SITUATIOOONNN!"

The others stare at me and the Vikings rub their ears. "I'm surprised she didn't send Berk tumbling to the ocean." Hiccup groans. Soon, Hookfang, Meatlug, Belch and Barf arrive and we prepare to attack. Suddenly, Toothless stops me, "Wait, Raven. Go back to the arena. This could get ugly and I don't need you to get hurt."

I'm about to retort about how I can take care of myself when I catch Stormfly's eye. Her words from months ago come back to me; _He wouldn't want you to leave so quickly. Also, I think he feels like he needs to protect you. _

"Fine." I growl and fly off towards the Dragon Academy. Landing on top of the cage-like roof, I turn around to watch the fight.

In the distance, I see them fly towards the feral beasts. I can't hear much as they fight, only the occasional faint yowl of pain from the rogues. After about ten minutes, one Thunderdrum lets out an exceptionally loud screech and flies away, soon followed by the other Thunderdrum.

But the Whispering Death doesn't give up so easily. Seeing his companions fleeing, he snarls at the gang and burrows deep in the ground. The others try to find out where he's going, but they soon give up. It's nearly impossible.

_The next day_

"We need to freshen up on battle skills in case of an attack like yesterday." Hiccup says as we walk into the Dragon Academy arena. I flick my tail and get into a battle crouch. "Raven can be good to practice with." Astrid says, "After all, she was once a wild dragon."

She climbs onto Stormfly and we walk in the center of the arena. The others stand on the edge and watch as we circle each other. My fighting skills have gotten a bit rusty, but I quickly remember my mother's training.

"Now remember, no hurting each other." Hiccup warns. I roll my eyes, "I don't think I'll let Stormfly hurt me."

She leaps at me and I duck, causing her to land behind me. Twisting around quickly, I pounce on top of her and pin her to the ground. I'm about to nip Astrid when Stormfly's tail crashes on my head.

I jump off of her when she starts bucking and go back into a battle crouch. "Very good!" Hiccup says. "If we're ever fighting on the ground, those are good moves to use."

We lift our heads high and puff out our chests proudly. "Let's move onto sky attack."

Stormfly backs away and Hookfang takes his turn. Once we're about ten feet off the ground, Hookfang lunges towards me and I dive. My tail whacks between his shoulder and his neck. Quickly, I fly above him and use my downward wing stroke to make his wing tips collide. It was a move I discovered during mother's training. The wing tip collision jolts Hookfang's shoulder and he yowls in pain and falls to the ground in a heap.

"Sorry!" I yelp, landing beside him. He groans and gets up, "What was that move?"

The others rush over. "I said no hurting each other!" Hiccup says angrily. I bow my head, "I forgot that it hurt so much. But at least we weren't so high." Of course, he doesn't understand.

"He's okay." Fishlegs says. Hiccup straightens up, "Okay, that was a useful move. But we shouldn't use it in training." The others agree and we continue training, though I stand off to the side with Hookfang. Stormfly and Toothless go off to one side of the arena while Meatlug, Belch, and Spark go train in the other side.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for all the FFR's! (Follows, favorites, reviews)**

"Yeee-hawww!" I yowl in excitement as I slide down the snowy mountain on my belly. Beside me, Stormfly sends a flurry of tail spikes towards Toothless and Hiccup behind her. They narrowly dodge them. "Hey!" Hiccup yells.

"It was her idea," Astrid says from atop of Stormfly, "but I approved!"

Toothless growls playfully and surges forward. When he's at her side he opens a wing and sends her sliding towards some leafless bushes. I wince as the branches whip both Stormfly and Astrid. "Not fair!" Astrid yells when they clear the bushes.

"Oops. Did I do that?" Hiccup says sarcastically and Toothless snickers. I narrow my eyes and give an evil dragon smile.

I feel heat rise in my throat and fire out a plasma blast in front of Toothless. The explosion showers them in snow and sends them spiraling out of control. "Raven!" Toothless exclaims and I laugh, flicking him with my tail.

The rest of the gang is higher up the mountain. Belly-sliding has become our favorite game and we do it whenever we have the chance.

Suddenly, I hear a rumbling and look up to see Meatlug, Hookfang, Belch and Barf flying high over us. Meatlug is roaring something to us, but the rumbling has gotten so loud that I can't even hear her. I see Astrid turn around and scream. "Avalanche!" she yells and Stormfly and I immediately fly up.

Looking down, I watch as Toothless jumps up but doesn't fly. "Come on, Toothless!" I roar, "Fly!" Astrid yells the same thing, except to Hiccup.

"His tail's frozen!" Hiccup shouts. We keep pace with them as he gets up and starts climbing towards Toothless's tail. "Go back!" Toothless roars, "It's okay."

I refuse and notice that they are sliding towards a trench. Astrid and Stormfly notice it too and Astrid yells, "Hiccup, give me your hand!" She flies as low as she can and reaches her arm out.

The trench comes increasingly closer and I fly back to the ground and start sliding next to Toothless. "What are you doing?" he snarls, "You're going to get yourself killed."

I shove my head under him and use my shoulders to push up, "Jump! I'll help you fly!"

He tries and out of the corner of my eye I see Astrid almost grasp Hiccup's hand. Don't you dare leave us! Suddenly, I feel the ground give away to air and feel myself falling. Toothless and I shriek but I also hear Stormfly, which means that Hiccup and Astrid fell too.

Mid-fall, I feel Toothless roughly nudge me out from under him. At first I'm confused, but it doesn't last for long because the impact on the ground knocks the breath out of me. Gasping, I open my eyes, only to see nothing.

It's pitch black, but I can feel Toothless and Stormfly next to me. "Astrid?" I hear Hiccup whisper. My head swivels towards the sound and Astrid replies, "Hiccup? Hiccup, I'm freezing."

"Come here." There's a moment of shuffling in which I try to get my bearings. It's cold, but not as cold as I thought it would be. I don't feel snow all around me, only on my back. I'm guessing we are at the bottom of the trench with the snow around us.

Turning my head to the left, I feel my nose hit something rough. I jerk my head back and take a sniff. Toothless.

Suddenly, he shoots out a plasma blast towards the sky-or where it would be. "Toothless?" Hiccup whispers. A few feet away from me, Stormfly sends a stream of fire towards the same place. "Stormfly?" Astrid says with the same confusion as Hiccup.

After one more blast from Toothless, a dim light fills all around us and I realize that we are in some kind of snow house, formed by Toothless and Stormfly's wings. Blinking, I see Astrid and Hiccup in each others arms and looking up towards the light. Then, they look at each other and immediately scoot away from each other. To make it less awkward, Astrid punches Hiccup's arm and Toothless and Stormfly chuckle.

Then, I realize my own awkward position. I'm crouching like a baby, looking as small as possible. The position of one that is scared. But that's not all.

When I try to sit up, I see Toothless's tail wrapped around me and pressing me closer to him. We look at each other and do the same thing that Astrid and Hiccup did. Of course, instead of punching him I used my tail.  
In the dim light, I catch Stormfly's eye and she winks. I roll my eyes and we begin to get out of the snow.

Before we take flight to get out of the trench, Hiccup unfreezes and opens Toothless's fake tail flap.

Then, we open our wings and with a few flaps we're out of the trench and flying back home.

_The next day_

We decided to spend the day training instead of playing. The others were relieved to see us safe and unharmed. Turns out, Stoick had sent out a search party to come and find us. I doubt that they could because we were at the bottom of a TRENCH!

This time, we work on firing targets and ground battle. I'm begin very careful not to hurt anybody this time, remembering the incident with Hookfang.

The training goes on undisturbed for a few minutes. Suddenly, Stoick and Gobber burst in. "It's those rogue dragons again," Stoick says and we stop, "They're back, and it looks like they've brought a couple of friends." Dang it.

"We'll be right there." Hiccup says and Stoick goes off in search of his dragon, Thornado. "Okay, ready guys? Remember the training." Hiccup says as we walk out of the arena.

"Please stay again." Toothless says, stopping me again. I growl, "Why can't I come? I know how to fight."

"Not against these kind of dragons. We've been through more battles than you have. Stay here." Toothless growls back and quickly walks away. I stare after him. He clearly knows that's not true. I've been in more wild dragon fights than him and he knows it.

Before following the males, Meatlug and Stormfly stop beside me. "Males." Meatlug snorts without looking at me. "It's okay, Raven." Stormfly says, "We'll be back before you know it."

They leave and I stand there in silence for a few minutes. Even they get to go. Frowning, I look up at the screeching dragons and grunt.

Stalking out of the arena, I walk towards the fight. It's now high over the forest. The rogue dragons are pushing them inland. Ha! They do need my help. I don't care if Toothless doesn't want my help.

Seeing his wounds, it looks like he does need help. I smirk. Oh the irony.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is a bit intense. Don't read if you can't take violence and blood.**

Once I'm under the trees, I follow the sound of screeching and roars. What else would I follow?

Every so often there's a shriek of pain and I wince. It sounds like one of the gang.

The noise gets louder as I get closer. I notice that I'm nearing the cove where they first found me and soon, it's in sight. I stand there for a moment, letting the memories flood back to me.

Suddenly, there's a loud screech and I'm brought back to reality. But it wasn't from the fight above. I watch as the ground in the cove churns and grumbles. Growling, I leap into the gorge and come face to face with a Whispering Death. The same one from the other day that got away. The one that Astrid said was out to kill.

I raise my hackles and prepare to fight. The Whispering Death lunges towards me, snarling, and all the training and battle moves that I have ever learned come back to me.

I dodge and quickly take to the air. Biting his scruff, I shake him violently and let go when I see his spikes shoot out. He snaps at me as I fly backwards and I rake my claws across his face.

As he howls in pain I lunge ducking under his head and I bite his soft underbelly. The spikes on the side of his underbelly try to scratch me but can't get close enough and only graze me. Letting go, I lunge forward to bite his throat. The Whispering Death's chest suddenly jerks forward and the spines under his chin dig into my back.

I screech so loudly that I'm sure everybody fighting above us could hear me. Letting go, I dodge another bite and fly upward, faltering a bit from my pain.

I remember the battle move that I used on Hookfang a while ago. It had been declared forbidden while training.

Smirking despite my pain, I dive and smack between his neck and shoulder as hard as I can. Then, using any energy left, I fly above his wings and connect the tips with my downward stroke. His shoulder gives a painful jolt and he goes rigid.

The Whispering Death shrieks and we both fall to the ground, me on top. "Raven!" I look up as Toothless calls to me.

The rogue dragons have flown away and now the gang is flying towards me. I sigh happily. The fight is over.

Suddenly, I feel spikes ripping into my neck and I shriek in pain, falling over.

"NO!" Everybody yells at the same time and the Whispering Death gets up. He had jerked his head backwards and dug his head spikes deep into my neck.

There's a moment of silence where everybody is frozen in shock. Then, the sound of the gang growling rumbles through the air and they start attacking the spiny dragon in pure rage.

I think I blacked out for a moment due to loss of blood, but I blink my eyes open when I feel someone pressing my wounds. It's Toothless. The others are chasing after the Whispering Death, who is fleeing. Hiccup gets off and promptly presses some cloth on my neck wound to stop the bleeding. It soon gets soaked in blood.

My heart feels heavy and I look to Toothless with sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry." I rasp, "but I think you're going to be alone again." Toothless snarls and shoves his head underneath me. It takes a few second to realize that he's trying to carry me on his back.

Hiccup catches on and pushes my lower half on him. The other dragons are back and crowding around, trying to help.

When I'm fully on his back, Hiccup moves forward to climb in front of me. Before he can get on though, Toothless takes off running out of the gorge and into the forest. The faster dragons, Stormfly and Hookfang, keep up beside him and make sure I stay on. We had exited the cove through some secret passage that wasn't so vertical.

I cling onto him with as much energy as I could. Occasionally, Stormfly bumps me up as I slide down. "Come on, Raven. Stay with us." I hear her mutter as Toothless goes even faster.

I don't know if Hiccup is on another dragon, following us. I'm too tired to care. My eyes start to droop and my mind becomes fuzzy. "Wake up!" Stormfly barks. I force myself to stay awake and we soon reach the village.

The Vikings and other dragons pass by in a blur. I barely notice us running into the house and up the stairs.

When we stop, I feel a wave of nausea hit me. They slide me off of Toothless's back and I immediately start vomiting. "Oh, Raven." I hear Hookfang whine and look up to see his head peering through the window. He must've been too big to come inside.

Shaking with weakness, I stumble onto Toothless's bed and collapse. All energy gone, I close my eyes. I feel something rough and moist against my neck and crack an eye open to see Toothless licking my wound. Then everything turns into a blur. I think Hiccup and the gang came in, but black dots soon cloud my vision and I black out.

_I open my eyes to find myself standing in between light and darkness. Light is death. Darkness is life. I sniff the light side. All of my favorite foods and plant smells fill my nose. I've never felt so alive. And… what's that smell? I peer into the light. All of my siblings and my mother look back at me. I back away and turn to the darkness. Narrowing my eyes, I see Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Belch and Barf… and Toothless. _

_I blink and take a step back. I know I have to choose. Darkness, or Light? Looking towards the light, I feel my heart wrench. Then I straighten up and walk into the darkness of life._

**Ha ha! I am evil with my cliffies! MWAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA hehe lol lmfao rofl rofleoingsajdn etc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys, this is the last chapter. Thanks for sticking with me. WARNING! the end of this chapter might cause uncontrollable fangirling and awwing. It happened to my sister. The last few lines are based off of a edition book so you guys might not recorgnize it but I just wanted to save myself from some flames.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Raven and her personality.**

**Here we go *sniffles and wipes tear* enjoy!**

Blinking my eyes open, I find myself in near darkness. It's nighttime. I feel something heavy on my back and sleepily look to my left. Toothless sleeps soundly next to me with his wing over my back.

I twist my head and see bandages on my wounds. My body aches and I'm sore all over. Toothless has some bangages too, but not as many as I do. Twisting back around, I rest my head on my paws.

Suddenly, I feel Toothless's wing tighten and pull me in closer to him. The movement must've woken him. We both raise our heads and look at each other, trying to figure out each other's emotions.

He seems extremely stressed and… worried. Looking at his concerned face, I get this weird feeling in my chest. Like, my heart tightened.

I start feeling guilty about thinking bad about him. He clearly cares about me and wants to keep me safe. Stormfly was the only one smart enough to see that. I know that I'm probably the only Night Fury he's really know because, well, Stormfly told me. But now that I'm really thinking about it, I realize I've acted so selfish these past few months. I keep pushing him away. Sure, I do talk to him. But I've never really took the time to know him, like he's done for me.

When he turns his head and starts sniffing my wounds, the feeling in my chest- no, the feeling in my heart flares up. Without thinking, I press my head up against him.

This surprises us both, but he soon returns it and rubs his cheek against mine. I get a sense of safety and start purring happily. We stay like that for a while, pressed against each other, both purring, and some silent communication passes between us. I hear Toothless's voice in my ear; _I love you._

My heart overwhelms with joy. I know that when I push at him, he won't go with it. He'll push back, and that's just how I like it. I don't want somebody that will take every retort I toss, I want- I need somebody that will push back.

And I know that he will be by my side until the end.

_Toothless's POV_

Have you ever loved someone so much it made your heart ache?

That's what I feel when Raven presses her head against my neck. It surprises me, but I return it without hesitation. After a few moments, I understand.

She feels the same way that I feel for her! I can tell when I look in her eyes and see her love for me. But I can also see a dangerous, challenging look. Like lightning piercing my heart.

I know that she likes how I push back at her whenever she snaps at me. And I like how she does the same to me. She doesn't want somebody that will take every retort she throws. She needs someone that will push back, and I will be that someone. I will always be by her side.

I should let her free at times, though. There are many dangers in the future, but we'll face them together.

Side by side. Our scales brushing, our tails twined.

Our hearts in love, forever.

The End


	9. Author's note

**Hey guys! Guess what? I posted the first chapter of the sequel! Go onto my profile (I highly recommend reading it. It's really weird and funny) and look for the story called "Who To Fight".**

**I give partial credit to Freedom of the Eagle and ****johnnylee619 for helping me with the story. It would have taken much longer for me to come up with a plot without their help and support. **

**So, that's about it. ****I'll try to update the story ever other day because I only have four chapters written and I don't want you guys to catch up so quickly cuz then you would have to wait for me to write the chapter and it might take a while and ya de da etc. **

**Byes! **

**May the odds be ever in your favor.**

**May the force be with you.**

**And some other stuff that I can't think of now.**


End file.
